1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leveling devices and more particularly pertains to a new leveling device for allowing a user to lift the wheels of a recreational vehicle for level parking at a campsite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,910 describes a device for drive on leveling of a recreational vehicle or trailer. Another type of leveling device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,862 having a plurality of ramp planks of a predetermined thickness that are stackable on a frame to determine the height of the ramp. Yet another type of leveling device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,154 a multi-tiered system of leveler units for leveling of recreational vehicles. Still yet another type of leveling device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,292 using multiple adjustable ramps.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior to the above mentioned in that it is of durable construction and it""s height is easily adjusted. The present invention also has a superior wheel-locking feature, which would prevent the user form driving off the ramp and possible damaging the recreational vehicle. The present invention would also be very light in weight compared to other leveling devices allowing user to easily move the present invention into position.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a design that is of superior structural design and has few parts allowing the user to easily level their recreational vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new leveling device that would be easier to use, reliable, safe, adjustable height, and improved living conditions provided to campers.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new leveling device that the interlocking pieces of this strong plastic product would not shift, slide of crack under pressure, saving the RV owner time and effort in leveling the vehicle.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of supports each having a bottom wall, a top wall and a peripheral wall that extends between the top and bottom walls. Each of the bottom walls has a generally rectangular shape such that the peripheral walls each include a front wall, a back wall and a pair of sidewalls. Each of the front walls is angled outward and downward from the top walls to the bottom walls. The supports is stacked on each other with the back walls generally aligned and the bottom walls abutting the top walls such that an upper most support and a lower most support is defined. Each of the bottom walls has a size and shape generally equal to an abutting top wall such that the front walls define a ramp. A selected number of the supports are stacked such that a desired height is achieved. The tire is positioned on the supports such that the recreational vehicle is vertically supported.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.